Whispered Promises
by Douglas Mackenzie
Summary: Promises whispered in the darkness of hell are tested when someone from Dean's past finds her way back to him.
1. Chapter 1

I had a normal, fairly boring life. I went to school, worked part-time, I had friends and a family. I wasn't extremely happy but I was fine with my life.

And then the dogs came.

I'd been walking home one night when three huge beasts clawed me to the ground. I tried to scream for help but it was over too quickly. There was so much pain and then nothing. Black.

I'd thought I was dead.

I _was_ dead.

And then I woke up.

It was a caged room with nothing but a wired rack in the corner. It smelled like rotting meat and smoke. The rocky floor was so cold as I laid sprawled out on it, staring at the ceiling and trying to stop the painful thud that moved through my whole body.

I could hear the screaming far off and one thought ran through my mind.

 _I have to get out of here._

"Hey, sweetheart," came a rough voice to my right. Moving my head hurt but that didn't stop me from quickly twisting to see who else was there with me.

It was a man in the next cage over, sitting with his back to the opposite cage wall made of stone. Green eyes swept over me from beneath what looked like caked on blood and mud as he spoke again, "Welcome to hell."

Thinking he was joking, I smiled weakly and replied, "Glad to be here," before falling back into the black.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Trust I seek and I find in you!"_

The words were sung loudly and horribly and without embarrassment. For a moment Rose thought she'd dreamed of the dark place.

"Every day for us something new!"

But looking over she saw the caged wall and the man in the other cell singing at the top of his lungs from the rack in his own room. There was someone leaned over his torso blocking her view but the scream that interrupted the man's singing indicated the figure was hurting him.

"Son of a _bitch_!" the man spat, pulling on the restraints keeping him flat on the wire table.

Rose felt the breath leave her lungs as she pushed her arms underneath herself and skidded to the opposite corner.

"What'll it be today, Deano? Why don't we get you down from there?" the figure hovering over the man hissed. He shifted to look into his victim's eyes. Unfortunately that afforded Rose a good look at what was left of the man's chest. The standing figure had been cutting into him with the knife he now held to his throat.

"I'm just getting comfortable," the man smiled, cocky, from his restraints, "Thanks though."

"You'll break sooner or later, boy. Screeching those horrible songs at me won't keep me from visiting."

"You haven't seen me on karaoke night. I can last _all night long_!" he barked, lifting his head towards his retreating tormentor.

"We'll see about that," the shadow chucked the long knife into his weathered leather bag, flicked the man's restraints open, and stepped out of the door, ignoring his captive's body sliding to the ground, "Hope you enjoy your new roommate."

Rose jerked back further into the corner as they both looked towards her.

"Thought you might like a pet," the figure grinned, pushing his tongue into his front teeth, "See? I can be considerate of your feelings, Deano."

"Fuck you."

"Well. Don't say I never did anything for you." With that the figure left, the door closing and locking behind him.

Then it was silent with the exception of the man breathing heavy and clenching his eyes shut in obvious pain.

Rose watched the door, expecting the knife-wielding figure to come back. Her eyes ping-ponged from the door to the man, over and over, until she realized her "roommate" wasn't moving anymore. She scooted over to the wall separating them and pushed her hands against the safety glass-like wall.

"Hey!" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Hey… guy! Are you ok?"

He didn't move but his eyes shot open to look right at her.

"Peachy," he coughed, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Where _are_ we?"

"Hell."

"That's obvious from the knife-wielding maniac but _where_ are we?"

He dragged himself to the wall in order to lean against it and look at her, "Sweetheart, I ain't using a metaphor. This is hell. Demons? Torture? Better buckle in."

Rose instantly knew he was telling the truth in the way he didn't wait for her to react to the punch line. The final proof was there in front of her eyes as she looked down at his chest. Torn open just seconds ago, it was now smooth and mostly unmarred.

" _Hell_?" she whispered, incredulous.

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p' and following her gaze to his chest. He ran a hand over it and sighed under his breath, "Never get used to that though."

"We're in… hell."

"Yes."

"Hell hell."

"Yes yes."

Before Rose knew it, tears were streaming down her face and she found it hard to breath, "But I can't be here! I can't… I was… I want to go home!" She looked over to the man as if for help.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not here to comfort snot nosed soul sellers when they realize their deal wasn't worth it, ok? You stick to your rack and I'll stick to mine. Capiche?"

"…what?"

"What'd you get anyway?"

"Get?"

"For your _soul_? What'd you get?"

"I don't understand," Rose said slowly.

"No need to play dumb, sweetheart. We're all guilty of it. Selling our souls," he looked over at her nonchalantly but she had stopped paying attention to him.

Her brows furrowed as she looked right back at him, "I didn't… I didn't sell my soul."

Dawnie-7 - Thank you so much, sweetie. Short and simple was what I was going for. New to writing ff and wanted to check out the process of it before diving in. Slow but steady we march on!

EmikoBankotsu - Thanks so much for reading! A little slow this chapter but I hope you continue on with the story, I've got _plans_.

AN: I don't own Supernatural. Just Rose and this story.


End file.
